


Winner (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 28)

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [18]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Reapers' Game (TWEWY), Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), TWEWYTOBER 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Neku and Joshua enjoy the sunset and a new ice cream flavor atop Towa Records.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Winner (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 28)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a world that's so much brighter than it seems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605207) by [Laora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laora/pseuds/Laora). 



> The support group mentioned in this work is from Laora's story, "A World So Much Brighter Than It Seems". It's a beautiful story and one of my favorite fics for TWEWY that I've read.
> 
> And of course, the Sea Salt ice cream is from Kingdom Hearts. I loved how it provided lovely moments between certain characters and it's literally the first thing that popped into my head when I saw the word "Winner."
> 
> Finally, this is a sequel to "The Darkness Between Them", "Secrets", and "Sweet".

One year after the Reaper's Game on the last warm day of the year, Joshua surprised Neku with two things.

The first was a shopping trip through the entirety of Towa Records that led them to the very top of the building with a little help from Hanekoma.

The second was a new ice cream bar that Joshua thought Neku might like. Neku eyed the ice cream bar with a raised eyebrow.

"This is the first time I've ever seen blue ice cream. Are you sure this is safe to eat?"

"Why Neku dear, do you really think that I would poison you with a confectionery?"

"Well, you did shoot me twice and then bring me back to life, so yes."

Joshua laughed. 

"Touché. However, I assure you it's safe. My father brought some back from a trip to this place called Twilight Town and I've already tried it. It's one of the decent things he's managed to do besides get therapy."

"We've all gotten therapy somehow. That support group for survivors of the Reaper's Game made a real difference. I'm glad I met Satsuki."

"Yeah, Satsuki's a real charmer. She wanted to adopt you right after the first meeting, I think. I'm rather jealous, but please eat your ice cream before it melts." 

Neku unwrapped the ice cream bar while rolling his eyes.

"You already have Hanekoma as a surrogate father blondie."

Neku bit into the ice cream bar and a look of surprise appeared on his face.

"It's salty… but also sweet. Not bad."

"Right? I prefer it over more traditional flavors myself."

They were silent for a few moments as they ate and took in the view. The sunset painted the sky in shades of peach and pink and a light breeze kept them cool while foreshadowing the chilly weather to come. In the distance, Cadoi City's pink and blue display screen winked at them.

Joshua turned to observe Neku as he almost finished his ice cream. The sunset turned his spiky hair into a flame of auburn and gave his skin an almost rosy tint. He was already cute, but sunset made him beautiful.

"The ice cream reminds me of you, dear Neku."

Neku paused, the ice cream stick halfway in his mouth as he ate the last bit. Joshua smiled, not in the smirk Neku was used to, but the truly happy one that softened his face and lit up his eyes.

Neku took out the stick and turned to face Joshua.

"How the hell am I like ice cream?"

"You're pretty salty to people you have to learn to trust. Once you bond with and care for them, you're sweet. It's something that I've come to really like about you."

Neku's face was even rosier from blushing.

"Um. Joshua?"

"Yes, Neku?"

"Do you remember when I asked you to that concert and you asked if I was asking you as a friend or something more?"

"Of course. I was rather salty to you then myself."

"You and I had some stuff to work through. I was still mad at you for what you did to me, even though I also wanted to be your friend. After seeing Shiki and Eri become a couple this summer, I realized that… I want the same with you."

"Are you sure you want someone as messed as me as your romantic partner?"

"I'm messed up too dammit. I was even more messed up in the Reaper's Game and I still managed to work with you as a Partner. You're pretty annoying, beautiful, and you bring me wonder. Hell yes, I want you as my romantic partner." 

"You're so cute when you're worked up Neku. You've got some ice cream on your lips. May I kiss you?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Joshua cupped Neku's cheek and pulled him in. Their lips gently danced in salty sweetness until Neku pulled away.

"That was… wow. My first kiss turned your eyes purple."

Joshua laughed hard.

"They are purple Neku dear. In a certain light anyway. They are usually a dark cobalt blue."

"They're stunning."

Neku then realized that he was still holding his ice cream bar stick.

"Hey, there's some writing on here."

"Mine has it too. Let's see."

Both of their sticks read "Winner."

"Wow, what are the odds? What does this mean?"

"Father told me that if you take a Winner stick to a person selling these bars, you get another one free."

"Aw, sweet. Well, salty sweet."

"Salty sweet indeed, dear Neku. Now I want another kiss."

"Someone's greedy."

This time, Neku pulled Joshua in. Neku's second kiss was even better than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> My final fic for TWEWYTOBER is finally done. I really enjoyed participating in this for the first time, especially after playing Solo Remix for months. I still have my ongoing Kingdom Hearts fan fic to finish, but I do want to write more TWEWY fic in the future.
> 
> Catch me over on Tumblr as magicalnerdwarriortp squeeing about Kingdom Hearts, The World Ends With You, and mahou shoujo stuff.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like!


End file.
